1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communications system for communicating local content over a network.
2). Discussion of Related Art
The Internet is often used to obtain local content information regarding businesses in a specific geographic area. A user interface is typically stored on a server computer system and transmitted over the Internet to a client computer system. The user interface typically has a search box for entering text. A user can then select a search button to transmit a search request from a remote computer system to a server computer system. The server computer system then compares the text with data in a database or data source, and extracts local content information based on the text from the database or data source. The local content information is then transmitted from the server computer system to the remote computer system for display at the client computer system.